Confusion
by aliensenjoychickenfingers
Summary: We all saw the Weasley children's reactions when Arthur Weasley was attacked in OOTP. But how did Hermione take it? As well as how did she find out? T to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion Chapter 1:

Harry didn't know what to do. He felt responsible for Mr. Weasley's accident with the snake. If he had only seen it sooner he felt he could've saved him from injury. Now the man had major ones. Harry as well felt guilty that in the midst of this catastrophe, the thoughts consuming his mind were not of sympathy but of confusion. Why was he the snake in his little "vision"? Was he himself indirectly responsible for attacking Arthur Weasley? Was he losing himself in all of this confusion? He then thought back to when he snapped at Dumbledore. He had lost control over his being at that point and that scared him. A lot.

Harry as well struggled with the fact that he couldn't confide in the two people closest to him, his best friends Ron and Hermione. Ron was of course in no fit state to be pounded with those thoughts and Hermione, well she was in Hogwarts. HERMIONE! Did she have any idea of what had happened? He hoped Professor McGonogall or someone would've informed her. It had been two days after all. However if she had heard wouldn't she have sent an owl straight away? He had to send one to her as soon as possible. He grabbed some parchment, some inl, and a quill and began to write.

Hermione had been completely frazzled the past couple of days. She had woken up two days ago expecting to get some breakfast in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron to start off a great weekend but they had never left the dormitories. When Neville had come down the stairs she questioned him but all he knew was that they had left in the middle of the night in a panic and never returned. This worried Hermione. Had they found themselves in deep trouble? She pondered this thought for a while as she grabbed a quick breakfast of toast to go and began studying. As the day went on she kept to herself. She read in the common room but frequently returned to her own dorm to avoid the questioning from those around her. She had no information so couldn't reply. She wound up avoiding lunch altogether because it was becoming too much to handle. Before she knew it the day had swept by and it was past curfew. Should decided she would visit the headmaster and clear the matter in the morning.

Morning came and she found herself at the entrance of the headmaster's office. With no knowledge of the password she was left to her own patience as she stood and waited for some sign of life to emerge. She waited a long while to no avail. It was hopeless and she was nervous. However at lunch some news came in the form of Angelina Johnson.

She approached and simply stated "I received a letter from Fred".

"What's happened?" Hermione eagerly asked. Angelina plopped down across from her and in a rushed voice told her all he had said was that his father was in some form of critical condition at St. Mungo's. After a long pause Hermione thanked her and politely excused herself. For the first time in her life, she couldn't even think. She just went to her dormitory, layed down, and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm new to this word processor I recently installed in my computer and didn't add it last chapter by accident but I do not own Harry Potter. Rights belong to Warner bros and of course the glorious JK Rowling. J

Confusion Chapter 2: "I don't quite know what to say"

She slept straight through to the morning. She awoke refreshed then suddenly yesterday's events flooded her memory. Mr. Weasley was in the hospital and she wanted to know why. No, needed to. She was determined as always. She pushed off her blanket and began to get off the bed when suddenly one of her fellow Gryffindor roommates, Lavender Brown walked in holding some letters.

She looked up and flushed a bit as if she had just been caught cheating on a test. "Oh, Hermione this came for you. Harry's owl was circling the Great Hall like mad this morning. It's got to be urgent. Hehe. He dropped it on my plate after a while so I guess I was supposed to bring it or ..something. Well I'd best be off don't want to leave my friends waiting. They're walking me to class…" With that she tossed the letter to Hermione and fled the room.

`Well that was odd` thought Hermione. Then it hit her. A letter from Harry! She was finally going to know what happened. Just then she looked down and noticed that the letter had deep nail grip imprints and was torn open a bit along the side. `That nasty bimbo was going to open my letter` she thought, `well if I could avoid her basically the past five years I can go the next two without involving her in my life`. Deciding to not let her bed neighbor's obnoxiousness spoil her discovery she decided to open the letter. Sure enough it was in Harry's writing. It read:

" Hermione,

In case you haven't heard. Mr. Weasley was recently in an accident involving an item that was of importance to Snuffle's friends. He is in St. Mungos and I will explain more when you join our company for Christmas.

-Harry "

Hermione let out a deep breath. `Okay` she thought. `I will be there in a few days when holiday begins, I can do this. Come on you can do this.` However she couldn't help but feel an emptiness that was in no way reassuring. Then she absorbed something else. Hermione couldn't believe it. It had to do with the order. Of course. The letter even said so. But what had gone so wrong with guarding that the hospital was involved? Her mind was spinning with all of the possibilities. However she was incredibly worried still. Someone clearly wanted what was being protected, and she had the greatest impression that as far as they had gone to get it, they would be very willing to go a whole lot further. The feeling that reached her a few seconds later was once more anxiousness and curiosity as to how Mr. Weasley was doing and if he would fully recover. She knew she would only have to wait another week until holiday. Then she could know everything. This soothed her. With that she left the room.

Trunk packed and ready to go she headed to the carriages which would take her to where she would board the Hogwarts express to begin winter holiday. On the carriages and train she sat with Luna and Neville. He was explaining to Luna about some plant from his herbology textbook as Luna was telling him about a creature she knew of that hides in the roots and absorbs the moisture so the plant dries out, as well as the cure for this. Hermione was taking this opportunity to watch the snowy plains out the window and give herself some mental prep for what she could and couldn't tell her parents about.

As she stepped into King's Cross Station she was greeted by the site of her joyful parents. She had explained over owl to tem that she was going to stay with them a night and then would have to attend to a Weasley family emergency. They spent the car ride home catching up on the things letters couldn't quite capture. Sometimes they would seek a bit more information on the Weasley family matter but she had to brush them off and make a lot of the information simple. They did have to understand. She knew for now it frustrated them beyond belief but that in the long run they knew she was smart and sure of what she was doing. It was her world, and it was important to her. It was really nice to see her parents after that huge gap of absence from them. Watching her father laugh from the driver's seat in the car at a joke her mother told she realized just how lucky she was to have him safe and just why Mr. Weasley's injuries internally affected her so much.

For a large majority of the year the magic world was her home. One her parents could never fully experience and that she couldn't connect with them about. They were muggle dentists after all.. They could never become witches or wizards. Sure she loved the muggle world and go along wonderfully there, but the wizard world was where she felt she truly belonged. Perhaps an in-between. She realized she had this special bond with Ron's father that she couldn't with her own, at least in the magic sense. He was her father figure in the wizard world. She admired him. Well she kind of fancied his youngest son as well but that was beyond the point. He was the man with answers when she couldn't go to her dad. She considered Ron's family part of her own. Hearing he was in such a state was a shame, because he was a wonderful man who didn't deserve it. Things were beginning to get even more dangerous, and now it wasn't just the innocent blood of one being shed. First Cedric, then it could've been Mr. Weasley.

She finished her dinner and headed to her room. She studied a bit then went and got ready for bed after a nice long bath to calm herself. In the morning she was greeted by her mother at her door. She came across the room and sat down. "Good morning dear, now know you just woke up but we do need to discuss a few things before you go today."

"Alright mum. But you know-"

"Yes, there's a lot I can't be told" her mother cut in. "For my own safety in the long run. However this is a different sort of conversation. You see love, you told me Ron is in need at a bad family time. It seems as though he is in a fragile state where he won't really know where to put himself. I can

Tell how you talk about him, my motherly instincts tell me that you want more than a friendship with this boy."

Hermione felt her face begin to heat up.

"All I am saying dear is he's going to certainly need some comfort. Some nice womanly comfort that comes from someone outside his family. I want you to help him, and make sure he feels better and tell him it's going to be alright. But don't let your feelings move things a little….quick in pace."

"Oh mum, oh gosh please this is uncomfortable."

"I know you are a smart girl Hermione, all I am saying is he has a plug. Well…just don't become his outlet."

"MUM!" with that she stood up, appalled at where this was going.

"I'm far too young to become a grandmother." With that she stood up from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room.

`Well that was immensely awkward` she thought, as she began to pack her trunk.

So please excuse my huge gap from chapter to chapter two. I'm hoping to begin updates every few days or even maybe at some point every day. Next chapter she finally gets to the Weasley's J


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for staying with me. School just began and classes are crazy so my computer access has been limited however I've been jotting notes and forming sentences in the spare time I have, so here we are. I plan to get in writing a few more chapters hopefully by tomorrow then those will be posted shortly! J

Once again Harry potter belongs to JK Rowling and the movies belong to Warner bros. Additional content is mine. Adios! 3

Confusion Ch.3: Facing the Facts

Hermione stood by her fireplace, trunk in hand, ready to floo to the Grimmauld place. The Weasley's had connected her fireplace a bit earlier. This was it. A short while ago her parent's had been called to the office for an emergency. Bradley Bingen, a client, had fallen down some stairs and lost four grown teeth. She paced back and forth and grabbed a handful of floo powder with the free hand. She stood in the fireplace and as she announced the Grimmauld Place, she was engulfed in green flames.

RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRRHHRHRHRH RHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHHRHRHRHRHR HRHRRR

She watched fireplace after fireplace pass by as she was on her way to the Sirius'. Suddenly she lost grip of her own and she saw the burrow living room coming into view. She saw her trunk fly through and hit the ground. She also saw a certain red haired boy sitting on the couch. He jumped a bit when the trunk hit the ground but before Hermione knew it she came rocketing out of the fireplace and was landed on the ground….well almost on the ground. Instead she was near the ground, in the arms of the now kneeling Ron Weasley. He had caught her. Not sure of what to make of the exchange Hermione cleared her throat loudly. This seemed to take him back to reality and he awkwardly shifted out from under her body. He helped her up then went and sat back down on the couch, looking to her expectantly.

Just as quickly as he had sat down he stood up. Now the two were just facing each other, staring into the other's eyes. They both seemed to not want to be the first to speak.

"Ummmm…I don't quite know what to say…" began Hermione solemnly. For the first time in their many years of friendship Ron walked up to Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her. For a while they stayed in this embrace, and then to her amazement and fear, Ron began to cry.

"Mione" he spoke aloud for the first time that day

"Mione, I just don't know what to do. I'm bloody losing my mind. Mum's a wreck and Harry's been avoiding me. For no well reason. Suddenly oh his scar hurts and where does that leave me? They're all so busy on making sure he's alright. They're all so focused on the order. I just….I j-just don't know."Once again they were held in this strong embrace, sending each other waves of strength. However, Ginny decided to walk through the door right at this moment. "Hermione! Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt this uhhh moment. So I'll just be off to let you guys errr….get to it then. Hermione come find me once you've taken care of business…"

Slowly Hermione looked up, meeting his eyes. She summoned all her courage and some feeling to want to hex Ginny to bits at the moment and spoke to him.

"Ron. You're not alone anymore. I'm here. I'll get you through this. We'll get through this together." Her barely concealed blush staying on her face.

"However, I think I should go greet your sister. Come find me later, okay? I mean it" He nodded a small smile spread across his face. She quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek softly before she departed. She couldn't see his ears turn read as he caressed his cheek and said "bloody hell" with awe.

_Okay so I have to end it here for now it's originally only half of he chapter I wrote but my computer is spazzing and not allowing he other half to download. So that should be up tomorrow Thanks! Please r&r it'd mean a lot! Also tomorrow is 9/11 the anniversary of the world trade center attack. Please keep those who suffered losses in your hearts. You are all in my prayers. RIP Ray 3 I'll never forget you or any other brave people that day. Stay patriotic! _


End file.
